Take Care of You
by Fallout96
Summary: While May and Ash are hiking, May is about to tell Ash her feelings for him. But she's interrupted when a earthquake happens. Ash saves May, but suffers bad injuries from it. What will happen afterwards. Find out and Read. RxR Please!
1. Chapter 1

Take Care of You

Chapter 1

A Rescue and A Terrible Accident

**Fallout96: This is a new story that I just came up with right after I finished writing A Night To Remember. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Why do we have to go hiking so early in the morning." May complained toward Ash as him and her hiked up the mountain.

"Come on it's fun. Besides, it was your idea in the first place." Ash reminded May.

May sighed in defeat.

"But one question." Ash asked while stopping and facing May.

"Why couldn't Brock or Max come with us?" May's face turned red.

She didn't want them to come because she wanted some alone time with Ash. She was hoping that she could work up the courage to tell him about her feelings for him. She hinted around about it, but Ash is too dense to notice it.

"Look, were here!" Ash yelled to May as he pointed over to a cliff edge.

May looked where he pointed and couldn't believe what she was seeing. From their view, they could see the sun rising over the distant mountains and it was beautiful. May than thought that this was the right moment to tell him how she feels.

"Ash, I have to tell you something." May said with a growing blush.

Ash turned to her and smiled.

"May you can tell me anything. Were best friends and don't forget that." He said 'But I wish we were more.' He thought to himself.

"That's just it Ash, I want us to be more than friends. What I'm trying to say is Ash, I lo...May didn't finish her sentence as the earth started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Ash yelled as he tried to grab May to protect her, but it was too late.

The ground under her was starting to break and she began to fall.

"May!" Ash yelled as he dived for her.

What seemed like an hour, took three seconds. Ash had somehow managed to grab May's hand with his left hand, and the edge with his right hand.

"May hold on. I'll bring you up to the edge and you pull yourself up, okay?"

May nodded.

"Okay, now." Ash used all the strength in his right arm and brought May up to the ledge. May grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Ash, now let me pull you up." May said as she tried to grab Ash's hand.

"It's not going to work. The edge is about to break off! Go!" He begged her.

As stubborn as May was, she wasn't going to runaway.

"No! I can help you!" She said as she tried desperately to grab his hand.

Ash could see that with their combined weight, the ledge would break and they would both fall. Ash knew that there was only one way to prevent that.

"May, I just want you to know, that you've been the best friend I've ever had." He said with tears rolling down his face.

May's eyes started to swell up to.

"Don't talk like that, Ash! Just hold on!" She reassured him.

"But May, I've always felt more. You make me feel wonderful every time I see you smile or happy. What I'm trying to say is, May, I love you."

Mays eyes filled with tears.

"I love you to, Ash!" She yelled.

"Now you'll understand why I have to this." He said as he let go and fell toward the earth.

"Ash!" She screamed out as she saw him fall. He was out of sight once he hit the trees.

Seven Hours...

May sat outside of the emergency room in tears. Ash had practically sacrificed himself to save her. Right now, he was in very critical condition from his fall and was undergoing surgery.

"It's all my fault." She yelled aloud.

Brock walked over to her a put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. What happened was out of your control." He said with sincerity.

May gave a mad glare at Brock.

"You weren't even there! Just leave me alone!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Brock knew it was no use in talking to her right now and stood up to walk down the hall toward Max.

May sat there for several minutes crying. Suddenly, the doors open. May looked up and could see the surgeon walking out.

May jumped out of her seat.

"Is he alright? Will he be okay! How is he?" She asked and yelled at him.

"He will live, but he's sustained massive injuries. Almost all his ribs are broken, his back is badly bruised from the fall, both shoulder blades are broken, left arm broken, right leg broken, and his skull has a fracture. We've fixed the internal bleeding, but due to the pain from his injuries, he will be unconscious for a week or two." He explained to May with detail.

May's heart sunk with every word.

"Do you know of a place he can stay and rest, Ms. Maple." He asked her.

"May parent's house in Petalburg. It's only a few miles away." She answered while trying to hold back the tears.

"I'll have him transferred tomorrow. But Ms. Maple, you should go home and get some rest," He told her with some concern.

May shook her head.

"I would never leave him." the surgeon smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No... but I'd like him to be." She admitted with a slight blush creeping over his face.

The surgeon nodded his head.

"I understand. At least get a little sleep though." He said as he walked away.

'I better try and get at least some sleep.' She thought to herself as she sat down in the chair.

'Ash, please to be yourself when you wake up. It's only been seven hours and I already miss that dense smile of his. But he said that he loved me. I guess I'll sort this out when he's healed and recovered from all this.' She thought to herself as he eyes closed.

'I just hope you mean it, Ash.' Was the last thought in her head as she allowed sleep to take her.

**Fallout96: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm never too good at making a beginning to a story, but after that I start to the feel going. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Take Care of You

Chapter 2

Watching Over You

**Fallout96: I had gone over many scenarios for upcoming chapters for the story. But I think I'm starting to paint a picture of how this story turns out. To know the ending, you'll have to read all the chapters in between. I hope you enjoy this one!**

( Dream/Flashback)

May sat under an oak tree just outside Ash's home. Everyone was inside celebrating Ash's victory facing the Elite Four in the Sinnoh region.

'It's no surprise he won. He's the greatest pokemon trainer I've ever known.' May smiled as she thought of Ash.

'I love him, but I can't tell him now. He'll probably be going on another adventure with Dawn or something.' May felt jealously hit her right away. When she first met Dawn, she could automatically tell she had a huge crush on Ash. She hated the thought of Dawn pulling a move on Ash while she was in Johto.

May hugged her knees to her chest.

'I wish he would ask me.'

"May." A voice from behind said.

May turned around and could see Ash walking toward her.

"Can I join you?" Ash asked with his regular politeness.

May smiled and nodded. Ash sat down next to May.

"May, can I ask you something?" He asked.

May smiled at him.

"Sure, Ash" She replied, hoping that it was going to be something like "I love you." or "Will you marry me."."

Ash smiled back.

"I've been thinking. Kanto is having a brand new competition, so I was wondering, would you like to come with me?" He asked, while praying she'd say yes.

Ash was tackled by a hug.

"I'd love to, Ash." May said while tightening her hold on Ash.

Ash loved every minute of the hug and embraced it. May felt like she was heaven, burying her face in his wild black hair.

"Excuse me? I'm I interrupting something?" Both May and Ash turned around to see Dawn. And she looked mad.

May and Ash blushed furiously.

"What were you guys doing?" Dawn asked with a jealous tone.

May decided to show that she intended to make Ash hers. She slipped her hand into Ash's and answered

"Nothing much. Just enjoying each others company." She said as she place her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash was blushing furiously.

Dawn gave May a mean glare and turned to Ash.

"Ash, would be alright if I traveled with you through Kanto?" She asked with a nice voice.

Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Dawn. I already asked May to join me. Maybe next time." He said calmly.

May stuck her tongue out toward Dawn.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading back to Sinnoh than." She said while walking up to Ash.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Ash." She said with a smile as she walked away. Ash was blushing big time.

May was fuming with anger.

'I'll show her.' She thought to herself.

"Hey, Dawn." May yelled out..

When Dawn turned around, May pretended to trip and land on Ash. "Accidentally" kissing him on the lips for ten seconds before parting. That was the best ten seconds of May's life and by looking at Ash's face, it was for him too.

Dawn was about ready to kill May, but just gave her a mean glare and walked away.

"Well, Ash, let's get back to the party!" May said as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him toward the party.

'I'll tell him this time. This time I won't let him get away.' She thought to herself.

For the rest of the night, they enjoyed the party.

(End of Dream/Flashback)

May woke up from her dream about a wonderful memory. She realized that she had fallen asleep on Ash's chest. The doctors moved him to her house last night, and she's never left his side since.

"I wish you were awake, Ash." May said to Ash even though he was still unconscious.

'He's so handsome when he sleeps.' May thought to herself.

She placed her hand tightly onto Ash's.

'That dream. It reminded me that Ash is a good kisser.' She thought as she stared at Ash's lips.

'Just one time. No one will know.' She leaned down to Ash's face and kiss him tenderly for a minute. When she parted, she felt like a surge of happiness just went through her.

"I only wish you were awake to return that, Ash." She said as she remembered that Ash told her "I love you."

May heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." May answered.

As the door opened, she could see her dad, Norman, walk in.

Norman could tell that his daughter had been crying.

"Are you alright, May?" He asked his daughter with growing concern.

May shook her head.

"No, it was all my fault. If I had been more careful he would be alright!" May yelled as tears began to fall down her face.

Norman hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Everything will be alright." May jerked out of Norman's hug.

She removed the blanket from Ash's chest to reveal bandages, bruises, and scars from the accident. "Look at him! He's not alright! He's badly hurt and it's all my fault!" She yelled at him with growing anger and guilt.

"May..."

"Just go, Dad. Just go." She ordered as she cried in Ash's chest.

Norman knew that it was no use to try and reason with his daughter while she was like this.

"Okay, May." He replied as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Please, Ash. Just wake up for me, please!" She yelled as she continued to cry.

"May?" A weak voice asked.

May looked up and she could see Ash staring at her.

"Ash!" She yelled for joy as she embraced him for a tight hug.

"May, that hurts." Ash said while he winced from the pain.

"Sorry!" She said as she backed away.

Ash sat up in bed.

"Where am I ? How did I get here, May?" He asked her with a puzzling look.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember being with you on the cliff and that's it." He said as he looked all over his body and saw the many injuries that he had sustained.

"How did I get all these?

May looked down.

"There was an earthquake and the ground that I was standing on collapsed. Than you dived for me and caught my hand. You managed to pull me up to safety, but you let go of the edge so that it wouldn't collapse under us also. And that's how you got all these injuries." She answered him with tears falling down her cheek.

May felt Ash's hand lift up her face so that they were eye level.

"Don't worry, May. I'm fine, really." He assured her as he tried to get up. His success was short-lived when he fell down to the floor.

"Ash!" May yelled as she ran to help him.

Ash tried to stand up on his own, but the pain prevented him.

"Maybe I could use a little help." He admitted while laughing.

May placed her arms under Ash's.

"Thanks." He said with a smile that made her blush.

"May, could you take me someplace to go eat? I'm starving." He asked with a begging face.

May could only smile.

"Okay, let me get the wheelchair the doctor brought over."She said as she went to get to wheelchair.

'I should tell her how I feel soon.' Ash thought to himself, not remembering that he already did that. But he was determined to find the right time to tell her, even though he was injured that badly.

**Fallout96: I hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be coming up soon. See you than. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Take Care of You

Chapter 3

Bruises and Competition for Love

**Fallout96: I hope you didn't mind it took two days to update. I had a few things to take care of. But I feel this is a good chapter. Hope you like it!**

"Damn! That hurts." Ash yelled in pain as he sunk in the warm bath water.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Ash, are you okay in there?" May questioned through the door.

"I'm fine." He answered back to her as he relaxed in the bath.

May was not convinced.

"Okay, but if you need me, just call out." She informed him with concern.

As Ash sank more into the bath water, he could feel the very painful sting at the bruises on his back. The warm water soothed it, but was replaced with the sudden pain.

'Man, it hurts. I need to see how it looks. I mean it's a four days since the accident. It should at least show some sign of recovery. I'm going to have a look in the mirror.' He thought to himself as he tried to get up.

As Ash got up, pain sent a shock wave through his body.

"I can't call May, because she'll just be worried about me." He reasoned with himself to avoid the temptation of calling for help.

It took five minutes, but he finally managed to get up. He used the towel poll as a support and turned around so his back was facing the mirror.

'Oh, God.' Ash thought to himself as he could see the massive bruises on his back. It had no pigmentation, except purple and black. In some areas, it was obvious that there were many broken blood vessels that hadn't even began to heal. Many large scratches and cuts were apparent also.

"I can't let May see me like this. The very sight would bring her to tears. I better get changed quick." He said as he began to put on his boxers, and than his shorts. Just as he was about to put on his shirt, the door opened.

"Hey, Ash. I was just coming in to check on yo..." May didn't finish he sentence as she was horrified at the huge bruises and scratches.

"Ash..." Was all she could mutter as she walked towards him. Ash could see that her eyes were in tears.

"May, it's not as bad as it looks." He said, but was never heard as May placed a gentile hand on his back and started caressing it.

"Ash, please don't lie to me." She whispered in his ear as she continued to gently rub his back.

'God, that feels good.' Ash thought to himself as impulses of comfort and enjoyment surged through his body.

For several minutes, Ash just continued to enjoy the wonderful massage. Without both of them even knowing, May's arms wrapped protectively around Ash's waist and Ash laid his head on May's lap. Call it instincts.

"Ash, are you getting sleepy?" May asked him with a small smile appearing on her face.

Ash smiled back.

"Yeah, a little."

May helped Ash up from the floor and lead him towards his bedroom. She slowly leaned him down on the bed .

"Well, good night, Ash." May said as she walked away.

"May, could you keep me some company." He asked with shyness in every word.

May smiled.

"Sure." She replied as she sat on the other side of the bed.

Ash looked on at May for several seconds and could tell she was tired.

"May, you could lay down if your sleepy."

'Yes!' May thought to herself.

She laid down only inches from Ash.

"Thank you." She whispered just out of earshot.

"Good night, May." Ash said before he let his eyes close.

"Good night, Ash."

They both soon let sleep take over them. As they laid there asleep, Norman peered in through the door to see the hopefully soon-to-be couple.

'I trust Ash. If anything, he would be perfect for May when they get together finally.

"Sleep tight love birds." He whispered with a small chuckle as he closed the door, and walked back to his bedroom.

Morning...

May woke up from the sunlight beaming into her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see a certain trainer's face just one inch away from her's. His arm's were sealed protectively around her waist and their bodies were held tight together. She could feel something poking her that was a part of Ash's lower region.

She giggled at the thought of him being turned on by her.

Ash suddenly woke up.

His eyes were immediately focused on the fact that May's face was less than an inch away. And on the fact that his manhood was poking May.

"Good morning, Ashy." She said with a nickname she decided to give him.

"Good morning, May." He replied while climbing out of the bed and tried desperately to cover up his hardness.

"We should go downstairs and get some breakfast." May said as she changed the subject and mood seeing Ash panic.

"Okay."

May helped Ash downstairs as they could smell the aroma of the food.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Ash exclaimed out load.

"Good morning, both of you." May's mom said as she laid the breakfast down on the table.

"Ash!" a voice from behind yelled.

As they both turned around to find out who it was, Ash quickly found out for himself as he was almost tackled to the ground by a powerful hug.

"Dawn?" He asked.

"Yes, Ash. I'm here." She responded while tightening her hug.

"Your hurting me." He informed while trying to hold in the pain from the squeeze.

Dawn immediately pulled away.

"Sorry." She said as a blush crept over her face.

May did not like that at all.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a fake smile and happy voice.

Dawn glared at May.

"I'm here because I heard Ash was hurt. I want to take care of him." She answered while caressing Ash's chest. Ash blushed deep red.

"That's okay. I'm already taking care of Ash, so you don't have to be here." She

answered back with an innocent voice.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with Ash." Her arms extending around Ash's chest gently while saying so.

'This is going to be a challenge. I'll have to find a way to get Ash alone with me, and he will be mine.' Dawn formulated a plan in her thoughts.

May was mad at the sight.

'I guess I'll have to take drastic measures.' May thought to herself as images of some 'romantic' time with Ash flooded through her head.

May's mom watched scared, as she could see the two young girls glared angry at each other.

'This will be a long day.' She thought to herself as she could only sigh.

How this will turn out, is anybody's guess.

**Fallout96: I hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be filled with drama and romance at it's best. See you than! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Take Care of You

Chapter 4

A Healing Body and a Broken Heart

**Fallout96: This will be the final chapter. You'll find out who wins, May or Dawn. I put a lot of effort into this chapter. Hope you like it!**

Ash relaxed on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

'I really need to tell May how I feel. It's funny, but every time I think about it, I feel like I've done it before. I probably just a had a dream about it or something.' He questioned and told himself in thought.

Ash sat up straight in bed, stopping for a minute from the pain.

'I wish this pain would just go away. It's been a week and I haven't even begun to heal. My damn back hurts like hell and ribs feel like their sticking out of my chest.' He constantly cursed at himself for not being able to heal fast.

He sighed from the relief of finding a comfortable spot to sit up at. He looked over at the desk next to the bed and picked up the picture on it. It was a picture of him and May. He had her bandanna on and she had his hat on. Their cheeks were also touching each others.

'For the whole week, she's done nothing but take care of me. Every time I needed something, she was there. Hell, so even massaged my back with only my boxers on.' He chuckled at himself from the thought, but quickly grew a smile as he realized the comfort he enjoyed from it.

'I love her so much. I just need to find the courage to tell her. And with Dawn here it doesn't make it any easier. I know she likes me, probably even love me, but I can't return the feelings. I'll have to tell her soon. Great, now I have two things to do: First, tell Dawn I can only return the feelings as a friend. Second, tell May I love her and hope she returns the feelings. This is going to be tough.'

Knock, Knock, Knock!

The door suddenly opened. Ash could see that it was Dawn, but in a little more sexy outfit than usual. A black blouse that showed a lot more cleavage, a almost impossibly smaller mini-skirt, and her hair was all the way down. Ash couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, Dawn." Ash said and veered his vision away from Dawn, in an attempt to not stare.

Dawn giggled at how Ash looked at her.

"Hey, Ash. Are you doing anything right now?" She asked him with a hopeful face.

"Just waiting to heal. Other than that, I'm not doing anything."

"Great, than will you go with me to the beach at the lake." She asked, eyes filled with begging.

Ash pretended to be in deep thought over it, which had Dawn worried.

"Okay, but I can't really do anything. So I'll mostly have to sit down."

Dawn jumped for joy and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Ash. You'll have fun. I promise." She swore to him as she helped him out of bed.

'I have to tell her. I don't want to give her false hopes or hints. After the beach, I'll tell her.' He reasoned with himself as he tried to find the words to tell her later.

The Beach...

"Ash, you sure you can do it on your own?" Dawn asked as Ash struggled to get his shirt off.

Ash finally got his shirt off.

"Don't worry. I got it." Ash reassured her while he laid down on the sand of the beach.

At the sight of Ash's well-toned chest, Dawn had wished he would have asked for help. More than anything she wanted to feel it. Even underneath the bandages, he still looked good.

"I'm going to change. No peeking." She said while giving him a wink that made him blush.

Ash turned around, much to a part of his lower body disliking.

"Okay, you can look." Ash turned around, and was stunned at what he saw. Dawn was in a two-piece, pink bikini that was a little skinny around some places. The sight made him blush deep-red

'She sure has 'matured' a lot since I last saw her.' His private thoughts told him.

Dawn smiled at how Ash was staring at her. She knew that now was the right time.

"Ash, can I have a serious talk with you." She asked while sitting right next to him.

"Sure." Ash replied.

She nuzzled closer to him.

"Ash, for the longest time I've had feelings for you. Ever since that first day I met you, I have had a crush on you, but now I know it's something different. I'm just going to come out and say it. Ash Ketchum, I love you."She poured her heart out as she leaned in and kissed Ash.

For several seconds the kiss went on, but soon Ash pulled away.

"Ash?" She asked with huge, sad eyes.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I can't do this." He said while dropping his head to face the ground.

"Is it me. I'm I not beautiful or attractive to you?"

"No, you are very beautiful Dawn and a wonderful person. It's just that..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's May isn't it. You like her, don't you." She asked with sadness taking over her face.

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry Dawn. Don't ever think I don't love you, but only as a little sister." He said, trying to make her feel better.

Ash got up on his own.

"Will you be alright by yourself. I'm going to head back to the house." He asked.

Dawn only smiled.

"Ash, go be with her, the one you truly love. I'll be alright here." She assured him.

"See you later." He gave her his signature grin and limped off back toward the house.

Dawn let tears fall down his face.

'Go be with her, Ash. But May, if you ever hurt him, I promise you that you will pay. At least Ash knows I'll always be there for him if he needs it.' She thought to herself as she watched Ash disappear into the night.

House...

"May! May!" Ash yelled as he tried to find May.

May stood up from the couch to find Ash without a shirt. She didn't like the idea she got in her mind about Ash not having a shirt on while being with Dawn, but put it off.

:What do you need?" She asked him.

Ash walked towards her and pulled her in for a long, very passionate kiss. May was shocked at first, but quickly returned the kiss. They finally pulled apart for air.

"What was that for, Ash." May asked while not really caring what his answer was. But would soon find out, that she would indeed care.

"May, I've been thinking. For the longest time now, I've known that I had feelings for you. Only recently did I realize that they are more than just feelings. May Maple, you are a wonderful person and the most gorgeous woman in the world. Your the light to my day and the joy of my life. I have to just come out with this. May Maple, I love you." He confessed his inner most feelings to her.

May threw her arms around Ash and brought him in for a long kiss. She smiled when they parted.

"I love you too, Ash." She opened her heart to him.

They embraced each other in a long, warm hug. Ash than kissed the top of May's head.

"Ash, why don't we go up to your room." She whispered in a low, shy voice.

At first, Ash didn't get it. But after about five seconds, he caught on. He gave her his signature smile.

"Race you there." He said as they both bolted to the room.

'I will always take care of you, Ash. And love you with all my heart forever. Tonight's going to be fun!' She thought with happiness as they entered his room. Making sure to lock the door behind them. I don't think I have to tell you what happened that night, but we can all be sure that it was indeed a fun night.

END...

**Fallout96: I hoped all of you enjoyed this story. I guarantee you that I will begin writing a new one right away. I'll see you than! Review please!**


End file.
